Like the stars
by Lazuli 2B
Summary: Observa que su vista enfoca hacia arriba, hacia un cielo oscuro pero lleno de estrellas, cada una emite una luz tan pequeña pero al mismo tiempo tan brillante, como si cada una intentara sobrevivir en todo ese mar oscuro, a pesar de su apariencia frágil, pequeña, lo logran y él las admira sólo por eso.


**Hola, bueno, este es mi primer one shot de Henry Danger Sin embargo no es mi primer one shot en general, sin embargo, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de las historias de la serie, al menos las que se encuentran en este hermoso lugar llamado fanfiction , están en inglés, estoy un poco nerviosa por publicar una historia en español.**

**Por otro lado, esta historia surgió en un momento en el que no estaba muy bien o en pocas palabras estaba furiosa por lo que la historia iba a ser más trágica, pero al calmarme supe que no tenía el corazón para eso.**

**Finalmente espero que les guste :).**

* * *

Like the stars

Pensó que sería interesante y lo fue, pero también fue peligroso, divertido, emocionante, estresante, alegre y triste. A veces ganó y otras perdió, encontró el éxito, pero también el fracaso, fue alabado al igual que insultado, en ocasiones creyeron en él, en otras lo dejaron de hacer. Tuvo que sacrificar momentos, deseos y hasta su propia integridad, sin embargo, siente que valió la pena, no se arrepiente de nada, ni de cada obstáculo con el que tuvo que chocar, ni cada problema que debió enfrentar, ni de cada golpe que recibió o de cada gracias que escuchó. Siente que todo fue parte de un camino y pudo atravesarlo, se siente bien por ello por lograrlo.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien? –

¿Cuántas veces escuchó esa misma pregunta dirigida a su persona? ¿Cuántas veces fue honesto? ¿Cuántas veces mintió?, perdió la cuenta, de eso está seguro, no obstante, no sabe cómo responder, porque no siente nada, lo que es imposible, porque también está seguro, que, considerando su estado actual, debería sentir dolor, pero no hay ningún malestar, ninguna punzada, entonces en su mente empieza a formarse la idea de que probablemente su cerebro lo está ocultando, está fingiendo no sentir dolor, para no asustarlo más de lo está, "La mente es poderosa", recuerda la frase que su mejor amiga le dijo alguna vez, ahora entiende porque esa expresión es tan real.

\- ¡Vas a estar bien! -

Escucha esa frase una vez más y se da cuenta que ya van dos veces, comprende que no es una pregunta sino una afirmación o al menos un intento de sonar como una y reconoce la voz que pronuncia tal oración, sabe a quién pertenece y entonces es como si su cerebro hiciera clic y aunque sus ojos estuvieron abiertos todo el tiempo, pareciera que realmente están abiertos ahora y observa que su vista enfoca hacia arriba, hacia un cielo oscuro pero lleno de estrellas, cada una emite una luz tan pequeña pero al mismo tiempo tan brillante, como si cada una intentara sobrevivir en todo ese mar oscuro, a pesar de su apariencia frágil, pequeña, lo logran y él las admira sólo por eso. Parpadea por lo que parece una eternidad y luego la voz vuelve a hablar.

-Vas a estar bien, lo prometo…-

Entonces de alguna manera piensa que debe verlo, que debe mirar al dueño de esa voz y lo intenta primero sus ojos se mueven a la izquierda, dónde sabe que está esa persona, pero cuando tal acción no es suficiente, intenta inclinar su cabeza en la misma dirección y lo hubiera logrado, si tan solo dos manos no se hubieran colocado a los dos extremos de su cabeza y le bloquearan el movimiento, al tiempo que una mirada azul aparece en su campo de visión, se da cuenta, que por alguna razón sus ojos tardan en enfocar y cuando lo hace, sabe a quién pertenecen esos ojos azules e intenta decir su nombre, no obstante las palabras no salen, provocando que el miedo crezca en él y el dueño de la mirada azul parece entender lo que está pasando y le sonríe, es un gesto tranquilizador y le calma , al menos, por el momento.

-Vas a estar bien ¿sí?, solo no te muevas, no sé qué tan fuerte te golpeaste, pero, es preferible no arriesgarse ¿verdad? –

No tiene que preguntar a qué se refiere, lo sabe perfectamente, recuerda, al menos lo principal, recuerda la casa abandonada, entrar en la misma, subir al segundo piso, notar la puerta cerrándose de golpe, intentar abrirla, llamar a su jefe por ayuda, luego la explosión, el dolor y ahora nada, tal cual el mundo se hubiera congelado, pero actualmente, todo parece volver a la normalidad, como ese instante, que al ver una película por internet, esta se pausa, mas, después de unos minutos se vuelve a reproducir.

Entonces nota que hay algo en su cabeza y no se refiere a las dos manos que aún se mantienen impidiendo el movimiento, algo parece recorrer su cabeza parecido al agua en su cabello después de ducharse, más tarde, nota que las dos manos se mueven como limpiando algo y los dedos aparentan estar teñidos de algo rojizo, porque al parecer es algo rojo lo que recorre su cabeza, nuevamente su cerebro parece hacer clic y sabe que es sangre, pero a la vez entiende que de alguna manera tiene sentido y es casi al formarse ese pensamiento, que el dolor comienza en la parte superior de su cabeza pero también en su sien, al igual que en su brazo y pierna izquierda y siente pequeñas punzadas en su espalda y en su mano derecha, todo el dolor explota tan de repente que se vuelve abrumador, insoportable y luego nota que su visión aparenta ser a través de una cascada y sabe que son lágrimas.

\- ¡Todo va a estar bien! ¿Sí?, nada que unos cuantos doctores y un buen descanso, no puedan arreglar-

Lo que dice la mirada azul es tranquilizador, pero el dolor no para, sigue siendo abrumador y en su mente la palabra muerte toma mayor significado e intenta bloquear o ignorar la repetición de tal término, pero eso solo le provoca más miedo y más lágrimas, porque su vida puede ser dura, porque mentiría si dijera que nunca ha pensado en rendirse, pero solamente es eso, un pensamiento, nunca se convirtió en nada lo suficientemente real. Sin planearlo piensa en sus padres, en todo lo que han hecho para que él estuviese bien, en todas las maneras, a veces graciosas, en que se preocupan por él, piensa en su hermana y en que, a pesar de siempre mostrarse hostil, en el fondo le quiere de la misma manera que él a ella, piensa en su mejor amigo, en el hecho de conocerse desde los cinco años, en sus formas divertidas de mostrarle apoyo, en las risas que han compartido, piensa en su mejor amiga, en el día que se conocieron, en las veces que ha sido su voz de la razón, en sus discursos, en sus reflexiones, en los abrazos, en el deseo de no ser solamente amigos, piensa en el día que buscaba un trabajo, deprimiéndose en el hecho de no poseer habilidades para ser capaz de encontrar uno, piensa en el momento que encontró el anunció en el periódico, el entrar a esa tienda, en el loco ascensor, cuando conoció a quien se convertiría en más que un jefe o un socio, se volvió parte de su familia y por supuesto piensa en el momento que acepto el empleo; y sabe que no quiere abandonarlos, que no quiere decepcionarlos, que si hay un motivo para seguir peleando, para no rendirse o para intentar resistir lo más que pueda, son ellos, nadie más que todas esas personas, que siendo de sangre o no, son su familia, porque las familias se apoyan, se aman, están presentes en las buenas y en las malas, en la luz, en la oscuridad, en la esperanza, en el miedo, en la vida y en la muerte, sin embargo , no es tiempo, aún no es momento de irse, aún tiene tanto que decirles y tanto que vivir.

El tiempo pasa, debe haber sido una hora o treinta minutos mínimo, al menos para él, así parece y nada cambia, el dolor sigue, la voz continua y las estrellas aún brillan en ese mar oscuro, aún pelean por brillar y él se inspira en ellas para seguir despierto, porque, aunque no posee ningún conocimiento médico, sabe que dormirse en su estado sería peligroso y de la nada escucha un ruido, su primer pensamiento es que sus oídos empiezan a fallar y el miedo tiene la intención de crecer aún más, sin embargo, el ruido continua y se acerca, luego reconoce que es igual al de una sirena, en su mente se forma la imagen de una ambulancia y deja de observar las estrellas y a pesar de las dos manos que continúan inmovilizando su cabeza, logra tener a la mirada azul en su campo de visión e intenta sonreír, para asegurarle que lo va a lograr, que este no es el fin, que tenía razón todo iba a estar bien.

Pero después, su cerebro vuelve a hacer clic y llega la angustia ¿Qué explicación van a darle a los médicos o enfermeros de la ambulancia?, está consciente, que no está transformado, no obstante, ¿Cómo explicas que entraste a una casa abandonada, creyendo haber visto a cierto villano, sin que sospechen nada? ¿Qué les diría a sus padres cuando se enteren?, porque ha ocultado varias lesiones como golpes o pequeños cortes, pero es imposible ocultar todo esto y parece que el angustiarse no era lo correcto en su estado porque ahora todo es peor, el dolor es más fuerte, las lágrimas parecen aumentar, respirar empieza a ser más difícil y la voz suena más urgente.

-Todo va estar bien, están aquí, lo lograras, solo resiste un poco más-

Quiere contestar y decir que lo hará, que resistirá el tiempo que sea necesario, pero hablar es complicado y el respirar casi se vuelve igual de complejo, no obstante, de un momento a otro todo es más tranquilo y por un instante piensa que logro calmarse, pero se da cuenta que sigue escuchando la voz cada vez más frenética y entonces entiende lo que está pasando, está perdiendo el conocimiento y sabe que no debería pero no puede impedirlo y lo último que ve son unos borrosos ojos azules y luego todo es negro como si el oscuro cielo hubiera consumido a todas las estrellas.

Está despierto, pese a ello, todo sigue siendo oscuro, por un momento el miedo quiere invadirlo otra vez, en cambio se cuenta que sus ojos están cerrados e intenta abrirlos, es complicado, pero poco a poco lo logra, primero ve un techo y paredes blancas, llegando a la conclusión de estar en una habitación, en pocas palabras está en el hospital, luego escucha pitidos constantes a su lado derecho y su cabeza gira casi por inercia hacia esa dirección, encontrando un monitor que según su poco conocimiento sobre los equipos de un hospital, debe estar indicando los latidos de su corazón, su presión y probablemente más términos de cuyo significado no está al tanto.

En su mente empieza formularse la pregunta ¿Qué paso? Y luego al instante lo recuerda todo, tan repentinamente que siente un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, por instinto levanta la mano derecha en dirección a su cabeza y nota que su extremidad tiene un vendaje además de una vía intravenosa y cuando su mano llega a su destino, nota otra venda en su cabeza, al parecer rodeándola y cuando decide inspeccionarse más a fondo, una voz muy conocida se hace presente.

\- ¿Henry? -

Instantáneamente su cabeza gira a la izquierda para encontrar a su jefe sentado en una silla, mirándolo con tanta preocupación que le hacen querer disculparse y cuando quiere hablar siente su garganta como si no la hubiera usado en años y se cuenta que posee cánulas o gafas nasales.

Observa que Ray, se levanta inmediatamente y toma un vaso de vidrio lleno de agua de una mesita a su lado y lo coloca cuidadosamente en sus manos sin soltar las suyas del vidrio para ayudarlo a llevar lentamente el agua a sus labios, cuando está satisfecho, no necesita decir nada, pues su jefe parece entenderlo y vuelve a poner el vaso donde se encontraba anteriormente.

\- ¿Qué les dijiste? -, pregunta y su voz suena un poco ronca.

-La verdad, qué recibí una llamada tuya, fui a buscarte y te encontré en…. ese …estado-, Ray habla como si estuviera pensando en un mal recuerdo y de alguna manera se siente culpable, pero no sabe que decir y probablemente el dolor de cabeza que aún continúa, tiene que ver con eso. Sin darse cuenta suelta un quejido y vuelve a levantar su mano, pero esta vez algo lo impide y observa la mano de Ray sostener la suya, impidiendo el movimiento.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -, quizá debería llamar a una enfermera o un doctor, decirles que estas despierto o…-

-¿Ray?-

\- ¿si? -

-Lo siento-

-Hen…-

\- No debí haber entrado ahí solo, debí llamarte antes o…-

-Está bien-

\- ¿Esta bien? -, pregunta indignado, - ¿No estas molesto? –, formula otra pregunta y mira directamente a su jefe, intentando averiguar si dice la verdad, él también le observa cuidadosamente y está seguro que está a punto de echarse a reír de incredulidad.

-No, no estoy molesto, estoy, estaba asustado, esto que hacemos es peligroso y sé que te lo he dicho varias veces y también sé que no es la primera vez que sales herido, pero esta vez fue diferente, creí, por un momento, que tú…, estuviste inconsciente por casi dos días, tienes una pierna fracturada, un brazo roto, una contusión y una gran herida en la cabeza, además de laceraciones en la mano derecha y en la espalda, dejaste de respirar por casi 2 minutos, estoy preocupado, estoy asustado aún y siento que debí hacer más, tal ves llegar antes o notar que habías olvidado las gomas en la cueva-

Observa nuevamente a Ray, mientras dice todo y nota que parece cansado y no tiene que preguntar para saber que debió quedarse todo el tiempo con él y sonríe mientras un ronco "Gracias" sale de sus labios. Ray se ve un poco confundido, pero después sonríe también.

-Mis padres saben que estoy aquí ¿verdad? –

-Sí, Jasper y Charlotte los llevaron a la cafetería junto con tu hermana, hasta ella parecía agobiada, les dije que me quedaría por si había algún cambio. –

Henry, vuelve a sonreír y mira hacia la ventana de la habitación, notando un cielo oscuro y las estrellas siempre brillantes.

Luego de veinte minutos, sus padres entran en la habitación, junto con su hermana y sus dos mejores amigos y si tuviera la energía se hubiera reído de las expresiones en sus rostros, al parecer no esperaban verlo despierto, Piper es la primera en recomponerse y muestra su habitual expresión desinteresada para luego tomar una silla, sacar su celular y soltar un aburrido "Al fin despertaste", que no puede evitar que suene como un agradecimiento, sus padres le abrazan, teniendo cuidado de sus heridas, siendo seguidos por Charlotte y Jasper, todos parecen tan aliviados y Henry no puede dejar de sonreír, luego sin darse cuenta suelta un bostezo y escucha la voz de Ray una vez más.

-Tal ves debas dormir, descansar te ayudará a recuperarte-

Henry asiente, mira una última vez a su familia y al cielo, para después cerrar los ojos, mientras piensa en todas las personas junto a él en la habitación, en que cada uno es un motivo para no darse por vencido, pase lo que pase, porque sabe que la vida puede llegar a ser tan oscura como el cielo afuera, pero como las estrellas, siempre hay algo porque brillar, por lo que tener esperanza y seguir peleando y aunque sabe que al despertar tendrá que inventarse una buena excusa para haber estado atrapado en una casa abandonada que después explotó, duerme tranquilamente porque todavía tiene varios momentos por vivir y varias estrellas que admirar.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer :), si no es mucho pedir les agradecería sus opiniones en los comentarios o Reviews**


End file.
